


could really last forever

by idlesong



Series: loving is easy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, they love zootopia AND each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong
Summary: “It’s not afurrymovie,” Johnny gasps. “It’s a harrowing tale of Judy Hopps overcoming systematic discrimination and an incredibly layered metaphor of how marginalization continues to be perpetuated in society based on a variety of intersectional factors—“(alternate title: zootopia conspiracy theories)





	could really last forever

It was fun to catch up—it had been a while since Ten last saw Kun—but missing dinner with his boyfriends tonight meant missing hearing about their days, eating their cooking, being greeted with kisses on his cheeks. He’s home only about three hours later than usual, but it’s a large enough discrepancy from his usual routine to make him tap his foot in impatience waiting for the elevator doors to open.

Jaehyun and Johnny are probably sitting comfortably on the couch, watching a movie like they do every unoccupied Friday. He smiles at the image of them curled up together, always keen to make room and wrap their larger bodies around him to make Ten the coziest man in the world. Maybe he could catch the last half hour of the film or so, Ten thinks as he opens the door into their apartment. He doesn’t really even care to pay attention, he just doesn’t want to miss out on the cuddling.

The first one to notice Ten’s entrance is Jaehyun, who turns his head and brightens upon seeing the older approaching them.

“Welcome home,” Jaehyun says, gesturing Ten closer to give him a kiss. The two words accompanied by his younger boyfriend’s always beguiling dimpled smile are enough to make Ten’s heart do a cartwheel.

His head rested in Jaehyun’s lap, Johnny looks up to Ten with a relaxed grin that makes Ten’s heart do a double axel. “What are you watching tonight?” Ten asks, crossing over to the front of the sofa and bending at his knees to press his lips to Johnny’s forehead.

Jaehyun’s fingers are absentmindedly combing through Johnny’s hair as the latter replies. “We’ve just been watching reruns. Wanted to wait until you got home,” Johnny says.

“You didn’t have to,” Ten coos, although the thoughtful gesture makes his heart do a quadruple loop.

“We sure did. You still haven’t seen _Zootopia_ ,” Jaehyun says.

“You’re still trying to get me to watch this furry movie?” Ten asks.

“It’s not a _furry_ movie,” Johnny gasps. “It’s a harrowing tale of Judy Hopps overcoming systematic discrimination and an incredibly layered metaphor of how marginalization continues to be perpetuated in society based on a variety of intersectional factors—“

“Okay, I get it, please stop going off like this,” Ten says. “I just assumed so because Taeyong saw it three times in theatres. Three times.”

“Thrice,” Jaehyun supplies, unhelpfully.

“We’ve only asked you to watch it so many times because of how good it is,” Johnny says, lips curving into a pout that Ten rarely gets to see.

“Are you _high_?” Ten asks.

Johnny bursts into laughter. Jaehyun nods. “Since when?”

“Uh, a little while after dinner?” Jaehyun guesses, glancing at the clock. “It’s only been about twenty minutes.”

“Babe, you’re so pretty,” Johnny then says, and Ten looks back towards him with amusement in his expression.

“Thanks darling, I know.” Ten caresses Johnny’s cheek, the pad of his thumb running across his skin, and the older practically purrs.

“ _I’m_ pretty too,” Jaehyun adds.

“Holy shit, you _are_ ,” Johnny gushes, eyes rolling up to now look at Jaehyun’s face in awe. “Oh my god, you’re both my boyfriends too. My prettiest boys.”

Ten laughs and gives Johnny another kiss. “I’m gonna get changed before he starts crying. You start the movie.”

 

“So, the thing is…That whole movie’s about the idea of equity, right?” Johnny begins, between a pile of entangled limbs they had spend the past two hours trying to organize into something comfortable. Ten and Jaehyun share a look.

“What’s he going on about?” Ten stage-whispers to the youngest of them. Jaehyun shrugs. The film’s credits are still rolling, but none of them have taken the initiative to reach for the remote.

Johnny continues, seemingly unaware of Ten’s interjection. “Like the whole point is giving people…animals…people-like animals…access to what they need and learning not to underestimate them because of preconceived notions you possess about different species.”

“It’s his dissertation on _Zootopia_ ,” Jaehyun says.

“No, it’s my conspiracy theory,” Johnny says, finally acknowledging something the other two have said. “About what earns you privilege in Zootopia.”

“Oh, do pray tell, darling,” Ten coos. Whatever Yuta did to the cookie he gave to Johnny, Ten wants one next time too.

“My whole idea is that the smaller you are in Zootopia, the more inherently privileged you are because it takes less material goods to sustain you.” Johnny’s expression is devoid of any joking manner, his head turning from side to side to assure he has the undivided attention of both men. “Elephant popsicles are fifteen dollars. _Fifteen_. And then when Nick’s reselling them to the hamsters they’re only two dollars each.”

“And everyone who works in that Zootopia version of Wall Street is a hamster too…” Jaehyun trails off. “They only have to pay a seventh of what an elephant would for the same amount of sustenance.”

Johnny’s eyes widen. He raises his finger to point at Jaehyun’s face. “Exactly. That’s how the rich stay rich. They can even sell hamster popsicles sticks as construction materials to other rodents. Imagine how cheap real estate must be for smaller animals.”

Ten blinks at the both of them. “I don’t even know how to begin unpacking all of this.”

“ _Also_ ,” Johnny continues. “Judy doesn’t even understand the size-to-privilege dynamic because she’s from Bunnyburrow where everyone lives off their own land. The economic discrepancies between different species is less likely to exist, even social prejudice between predator and prey remains prevalent.”

“Why is this all beginning to come together?” Jaehyun whispers to Ten, mildly terrified.

“They don’t have any capitalistic society to benefit off of,” Johnny says. “Whereas in Zootopia you even have gated communities like Little Rodentia…A really high-end looking suburbia in an already giant metropolis. It even has enough internal infrastructure for its own transit system.”

“My head is swimming,” Ten groans, leaning into Johnny’s side. “Should we call Yuta? I feel like he’s the one who deserves to hear all this.”

“I’ve been recording since it started. I’ll send it to him later,” Jaehyun says, holding up his phone.

“Have you even been listening to me?” Johnny asks, pouting once more.

“Yes, baby. Zootopia’s economy privileges those who are smaller without taking into consideration the inflation of material goods and costs of living for larger animals.” Ten kisses his forehead.

Johnny smiles. “I love you, Tennie.” This time he remembers to immediately follow up, “And I love you too, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun hums in approval and nuzzles closer to Johnny’s side. “Hold on, I have something for you,” he suddenly says before standing up and walking in the direction of the bedroom. Johnny looks to Ten with inquisitive eyes which Ten himself doesn’t know how to answer. The youngest of the three returns with a colourfully printed plastic bag, Mickey Mouse identifiable as its declarative logo.

“When’d you have time to go to the Disney Store?” Ten asks with a laugh as Jaehyun settles back into the couch.

“I had some time after class today,” Jaehyun explains, rifling through the bag and retrieving the first item. It’s a stuffed plushie of Nick Wilde, which he hands to Johnny, followed by another of Judy Hopps. “Nick’s for Johnny and Judy’s for me.

“Is there one for me?” Ten glances at the two heroes of the film held tightly to Johnny’s chest and despite his initial reluctance to be as enthusiastic about the animation, he wants one too, damn it.

“Of course,” Jaehyun says, smile stretching slyly as he takes out the last plushie. “I worked it out by height, so here’s yours.”

“You got me _Little Toot-Toot_?” Ten asks in disbelief.

“His name’s Finnick, babe. He’s a fennec fox,” Johnny contributes.

“He likes French rap music and hustling, just like you,” Jaehyun adds with a grin.

Johnny holds Nick up in front of his face and mumbles, “ _It’s called a hustle, sweetheart._ ” Ten is at a loss for words when Johnny slowly lowers the stuffed toy to reveal himself to be on the verge of tears. “They’re perfect, Jaehyun. Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Ten says flatly, idly playing with Finnick’s ears. With his flat eyebrows and disapproving expression, he _is_ pretty cute. So is Ten. Maybe he sees the resemblance now. Maybe. When he looks up at Jaehyun and Johnny making their two plushies holds hands, he thinks he could be with these two idiots forever. For certain.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love zootopia i saw in 3x in theatres and i'm sorry if not having watched it made it difficult to understand but !!! this should encourage you to watch it if you haven't yet...it's so good...tryeverything.mp3
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ten7s) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/idlesong) | [wip list](http://sihyun.carrd.co#wip)


End file.
